Hero To The Broken
by missmufasa
Summary: I was lost and he found me.


_June 12__th__ 2008_,

Yesterday June 11th was the day it finally happened. Yesterday was the day I finally cracked. Yesterday was the final straw. Yesterday was the last time I would be taken advantage of. Yesterday was to be no more.

_June 24__th__ 2008_,

I've decided I'm leaving. I've decided that they have no control anymore. I've decided I don't have to take this. I've decided that I don't deserve this. I've decided I cant trust them anymore. I've decided I'm a fourteen year old homeless person.

_July 6__th__ 2008_,

Last year I was happy. Last year at this time I had it all. Last year at this time life was normal and good. Last year today I was stronger. Last year I was a pretty thirteen year old with a family that loved me. Last year is in the past.

As I read through my diary I noticed a lot of pages missing. But then again they weren't necessarily missing, they were never written. I'm foster child number 243. I'm known as that number and nothing more nothing less. I have no name. Well I guess I do but I don't use it. My parents were amazing parents until September 11th 2001, the day that plane decided to take the lives of my best friends, my parents.

I've been placed in the care of the Johnson's. Their nice, I guess. They give me a roof over my head, they feed me. The only problem is that Jason, my foster father is a child molester, he only rapes me though. So I guess he likes young naïve fourteen year olds. June 11th 2008, was the day I decided I had had enough. So I left, but then came back when realizing I wouldn't be able to make it on my own. June 24th 2008, that was the day I had had enough. That was the day I packed up all I had left to my name, or number, and left never looking back.

Today is January 17th 2009, four days after my birthday. I've been living somewhat on the streets, somewhat in buildings. I never know where I will be sleeping or what I will be eating that day, if anything. I'm now fifteen and ready to find a home, find a family.

That night I had a dream that I was running again. Running away from whatever was chasing me. But then something amazing happened. Someone saved me. A boy, he saved me.

When I woke up at the park it was still dark. I decided to start my day early, start walking. I was walking down the same path I had walked down when I was younger, with my parents. That's when I saw him. I saw the boy, the boy from my dream. The boy who saved me. It was actually him. He was here.

I didn't know why he was here at the park so early. But he was and it was insane to me that he was here. He was just sitting on the swings, swinging all by himself. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to walk over to him and say something but I was so scared. I decided that I would just ignore him as I walked by.

I walked by him with my head down and made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. He had beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous curly hair that was half hidden by a hat, he had plain black converse sneakers on and a plaid jacket.

As I looked in his eyes, he stared at me as if he knew me, I tried to make my feet move past him but they didn't want to move. When I finally composed myself I started walking again.

"Wait! Wait come back!" The mystery boy shouted to me. I stopped and didn't turn around.

"What?" I asked sharply, my back still towards him.

"Its you. You're her. You came."

At his words I turned around to face him. I looked him straight in the eyes. "What?" I asked my voice low and shaky.

"Its you. The girl. From my dream, you're her." He got a serious look on his face then stepped towards me. He reached his hand up to brush my bangs away from my face. His serious expression quickly dissolved into a heart melting smile. "Its you. Your eyes I know its you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him even though I had a pretty good idea of what this boy was talking about.

"My dream. I had a dream that I had to save the damsel in distress. She needed my help and I saved her. I saved you." His words brought tears to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "Hope, let me save you?"

"How do you know my name?" I was astounded that this boy that I had never met before knew my name, when I myself was starting to forget who I am.

"The dream. You told me your name was Hope."


End file.
